


Другая (живая) жизнь

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Witch in Family, Witches, new life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Ричарду широко улыбается встрёпанная девчонка в платье с заплатками: «Жизнь — это не только то, что ты знаешь с детства».





	Другая (живая) жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на писательский флешмоб по ключам «Тыква, пиво, платье, наушники, пластырь».

— Вот дурак, — хмыкает девчонка, неприлично внимательно рассматривая Ричарда. — И дурак странный.

«Сама не лучше», — мысленно кривится Ричард, но молчит, сдерживается. Хотя ему есть что сказать — начать хотя бы с внешнего вида этой... хм... особы. Ричард морщится и старательно смотрит в сторону, чтобы не провоцировать самого себя.

— Ты в _этом_ собрался идти? — Девчонка картинно закатывает глаза и тычет пальцем сначала в лакированные ботинки, а потом в официальный костюм. И ржёт. Громко, уперев руки в бока, даже не заботясь о том, что для девушки неприлично так широко разевать рот.

Ричард снова морщится — нельзя же быть настолько бескультурной. Цивилизованное общество есть даже в этой дыре и обитает в пропахшем кислым пивом и покосившемся на одну сторону пабе, который местные называют «Конец света». Хотя в этом городишке всё попахивает — воняет! Исключительно воняет! — концом света: размытые дороги, убогие домишки, наглые и хамоватые обитатели. И Ричард бы ни за что на свете не сунулся в эту дыру, если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства.

Когда отец рассказывает ему о болезни матери, Ричард, ни минуты не сомневаясь, говорит, что сделает всё возможное. И невозможное тоже. Именно к невозможному и относится то, что он решает сделать, — обратиться за помощью к ведьме. Обратиться за помощью к тому, в кого не верит. К тому, чьи силы презирает и считает выдумкой.

У ведьмы платье в заплатках, встрёпанные волосы и громкий голос. Ведьма до неприличия молодо выглядит и кажется младшей сестрёнкой Ричарда. У ведьмы в доме отвратительный беспорядок и потрёпанные книги вперемешку с тыквами на каждой полке.

Ведьма соглашается ему помочь, но в качестве оплаты требует странное, настолько странное, что Ричард на мгновение задумывается — а стоит ли оно того?

Конечно стоит.

Ричард готов отдать не только жизнь за жизнь своей матери, но и всё, что у него попросят.

Девчонка выдаёт ему сменную одежду: огромный комбинезон и резиновые сапоги, всё на пару размеров больше, чем требуется. «Отцовское», — хмыкает она, с видимым удовольствием наблюдая, как Ричард кривится: он надевает поношенную — без возможности её выстирать — одежду впервые в своей жизни. 

Они заходят в лес, и Ричарду начинает казаться, что никакого городишки за их спинами не существует — звуки отрезает мгновенно. Идти между деревьями трудно, непривычно — тропинка заканчивается практически сразу, через несколько десятков метров.

«Проще было бы взять вертолёт», — думает Ричард, с отвращением отодвигая от лица ветки, опутанные паутиной. Экономия времени, нервов и прочего.

Он уже не уверен, что сделать невозможное — это для него. Хочется развернуться и пойти назад, в свой мир, где нет мерзкой одежды, мерзкого леса, всей этой мерзкой ситуации, в которую он добровольно себя засунул. Хочется достать наушники и отгородиться от назойливой болтовни девчонки о лесе, о людях. О том, что их связывает.

Но больше всего хочется сесть — в удобное кресло, а не на голую землю! — и никуда не идти — ноги болят с непривычки, сапоги натирают, а пластырей — не говоря уже о возможности обратиться к семейному доктору — у Ричарда нет. Раздражает.

В лесу неприятно пустынно, и когда Ричард ощущает на себе чей-то взгляд, чьё-то присутствие, девчонка резко и без объяснения причин хватает его за руку — бесцеремонно и внезапно сильно и цепко, тащит за собой, ничего не объясняя, лишь изредка оглядывается на мгновение и смотрит куда-то назад — сквозь него, Ричарда — ставшим чересчур серьёзным взглядом чёрных глаз.

Они останавливаются только тогда, когда Ричарду кажется, что сердце выскочит через глотку. Девчонка ничего не объясняет, а Ричард не спрашивает, кажется, он понимает, чего только что избежал.

Под ногами — топкое болото, вокруг — вонючий туман и лезущая в глаза и рот мошкара. Ричард проваливается по колено в мутную воду, путается в сапогах и отплёвывается от комаров, но молчит — ему стыдно за недавние мысли, стыдно, что он хотел сдаться, так и не начав.

Находиться в лесу — непривычно, касаться девчонки голой рукой — тоже. Ричард с самого детства привык быть среди тысячи запретов и правил, среди лоска и блеска. Привык не выходить за пределы установленного круга.

Искать в этом странном месте то, что и в глаза никогда не видел, кажется невыполнимой задачей. Девчонка не похожа на ту, что разбирается в лечении, но она похожа на ведьму, а именно ведьму и искал Ричард. «Врачи уже не могут помочь», — вспоминает он слова отца и упрямо стискивает зубы. Последняя надежда — самая безумная.

— Найдём, — горячо говорит девчонка, обернувшись, и хватает Ричарда за рукав, приближая своё лицо к его. — Мы обязательно найдём этот папоротник!

И Ричард ей верит. Она — найдёт.

Они кружат по болоту весь день и почти всю ночь, лишь ближе к рассвету Ричард присаживается на какую-то кочку — плевать, сил не то что идти, стоять уже нет — и закрывает на мгновение глаза, а просыпается уже утром.

В одиночестве.

На коленях лежит холщовый мешочек, в котором Ричард находит засушенные цветы и огрызок бумаги, где выведено неровным почерком: «Это то, что ты искал».

Ричард возвращается домой спустя ещё пару дней — изрядно поплутав по лесу, ведь выводить его с той лужайки никто не пришёл, — когда уже слишком поздно. Его встречают расстроенный отец и толпа родственников.

«Где ты был?»  
«Неблагодарный сын».  
«Ну и молодёжь пошла».

Всё это Ричард читает в их глазах, в поджатых губах, в небрежных похлопываниях по плечу.

«Не твоя вина, что ты не успел».

Отец обнимает его, но Ричард чувствует, что тот разочарован.

Это только его вина, ну и ещё той несносной девчонки, вот только рассказать об этом он никому не сможет ни сейчас, ни через десять лет. «Я тебе — зелье, а ты мне — молчание». Воспоминания выветриваются всё быстрее с каждой минутой, ещё немного — и не останется ничего.

Ричард выходит на домашнее кладбище поздним вечером, когда родственники забиваются в дом — туда, где тепло, сытно и много халявы. Меньше всего Ричарду хочется стоять среди толпы и видеть сотни лицемерных улыбок — сейчас он их хорошо различает.

На кладбище тихо, совсем как в том лесу — кажется, что нет никакого огромного особняка за спиной. Около памятника — сотни букетов: огромных, богатых, вычурных, — из-за них нельзя подойти близко, и Ричард останавливается, смотрит издалека.

Фотография на памятнике — недавняя, мать на ней с красивой причёской и в бриллиантовом колье. Ричард помнит её исключительно такой: идеальной, с лёгкой улыбкой и несочетающимся с остальным образом чересчур серьёзным взглядом чёрных глаз.

Он делает пару шагов вперёд, осторожно отодвигая букеты, и садится совсем рядом с памятником, касаясь его рукой — холодно. 

Недопустимое поведение.

И только тогда замечает небольшую фотографию в простой рамке — такую неуместную рядом с помпезной напыщенностью. Ричард касается кончиками пальцев рассохшегося дерева и вздрагивает — с фотографии ему широко улыбается встрёпанная девчонка в платье с заплатками.

— Мама?

Может быть это только кажется, но девчонка с фотографии ему подмигивает.


End file.
